interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary g
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- g (letter ~) n littera g (ge) * (the note) Mus] n sol gab v parlar in modo inintelligibile gabardine (fabric gabardine) n gabardina * n gabardina gabble n torrente de parolas * v parlar in modo inintelligibile gaberdine Hist n gabardina gable adj fronton * ~ , pediment Arch n fronton Gabon Geog n Gabon gadget n apparato * n dispositivo gag (in mouth) n mordacia * (joke) n joco * (something thrust into a person's mouth to prevent him from speaking) n mordacia * v mordaciar gaiety n gaitate gaily adv gaimente gain n ganio * v ganiar * ~ , earn as profit v lucrar * ~ , lucre, profit n lucro * ~ , profit n ganio * ~ , win v ganiar gainer, winner n ganiator gainsayer, contradicter, contradictor n contradictor gait n passo * ~ , walk n ambulatura gal- (milk) occurring in compounds] n gal- * ~ - (milk) occurring in compounds] n gal- gal-/galact-] gala n festa * n gala Galatia n Galatia Galatian n galata * n galata (gà-) * ~ , Galatic adj galatic Galatic, Galatian adj galatic galaxy n galaxia gale n tempesta Galicia (former Austrian crownland) n Galicia * (province at the northwest corner of Spain) n Gallecia Galician (as in Galician from Lwow) n galiciano * (of Spanish province of Galicia) adj gallecian * (of the Austrian crownland of Galicia) adj galician * ~ , Gallegan, Gallego (1. native of Galicia in Spain; 2. Galician language) n galleciano galieass n galeassa Galilean (of Galilee) adj galilee * (of Galilee) adj galilee (-ée) * n galileo * n galileo (-éo) Galilee n Galilea * n Galilea (-éa) galimatias, gibberish, jargon n galimatias * ~ , gibberish, jargon n galimatias (-ìas) galiot n galeota gall n bile gallant (brave) adj valente * (courteous) adj gallante * (polite and attentive to the women) adj galante gallantry (polite attention to the women) n galanteria * (polite attention to the women) n galanteria (-ìa) * n valor Gallego, Gallegan, Galician (1. native of Galicia in Spain; 2. Galician language) n gallego * ~ , Gallegan, Galician (1. native of Galicia in Spain; 2. Galician language) n gallego H] * ~ , Gallegan, Galician (1. native of Galicia in Spain; 2. Galician language) n galleco galleon n galeon gallery (1. covered passageway; 2. Theat]; 3. art museum) n galeria * (1. covered passageway; 2. Theat]; 3. art museum) n galeria (-ìa) * (in churches) n tribuna * n galeria galley (1. as in to condemn to the galleys; 2. Print]) n galea * (1. as in to condemn to the galleys; 2. Print]) n galea (éa) * (as in to condemn to the galleys) n galera * (place for cooking) n cambuso * (place for cooking) n cocina * (ship) n galera * ~ slave n fortiato * ~ slave n galeriano galliard Dancing n galliarda Gallic (1. Gaulish; 2. French) adj gallic Gallican Hist adj gallican * Hist n gallicano Gallicanism Hist n gallicanismo Gallicism n francesismo gallinaceous Zool adj gallinacee gallium Chem n gallium * Chem n gallium (gàl-) Gallomania, Francomania n gallomania * ~ , Francomania n gallomania (-ìa) gallon n gallon * n gallon A] galloon, braid n galon gallop (go at a gallop) v galopar * n galopo * v galopar Gallophile, Francophile adj gallophile * ~ , Francophile n gallophilo * ~ , Francophile n gallophilo (-lò-) Gallophilism, Francophilism n gallophilia * ~ , Francophilism n gallophilia (-ìa) Gallophobe, Francophobe adj gallophobe * ~ , Francophobe adj gallophobe (-lò-) * ~ , Francophobe n gallophobo * ~ , Francophobe n gallophobo (-lò-) Gallophobia, Francophobia n gallophobia * ~ , Francophobia n gallophobia (-ìa) Gallo-Roman adj galloroman gallows n furca galop Dancing n galopo galore adj abundante galosh, overshoe n galocha * ~ , overshoe n galocha (-sha) galvanic (as in galvanic battery) adj galvanic galvanism n galvanismo galvanization n galvanisation galvanize v galvanisar galvanometer n galvanometro * n galvanometro (-ò-) galvanoplastic adj galvanoplastic galvanoplastics, galvanoplasty n galvanoplastia * ~ , galvanoplasty n galvanoplastia (-ìa) Gambia Geog n Gambia gambit Chess n gambito gamble n joco * v jocar gambler n jocator gambling n joco * ~ , playing, gaming n joco gambol n gambada * v gambadar game (for fun) n joco * (hunted) n chassa * (hunted) n de chassa * (killed in hunting) n chassa * (killed in hunting) n chassa (sh-) * (match) n partita * (set of things needed to play a game) n joco * ~ , match n partita * ~ , play (as in the play of children, the game of chess) n joco game-keeper n guardachassa gamete Biol n gameta gaming, gambling, playing n joco gamma (third letter of the Greek alphabet) n gamma gammon n gambon * ~ , ham n gambon gamo- (marriage) occurring in compounds] n gamo- gamomania Psychol n gamomania * Psychol n gamomania (-ìa) gamut (1. Mus]: 2. as in gamut of colors, emotions) n gamma * n gamma gander n oca mascule gang n banda * n gang Ganges n Gange Gangetic adj gangetic gangliform adj gangliforme ganglioma Pathol n ganglioma ganglion n ganglion * n ganglion (-ànglion) ganglionary adj ganglionar ganglionitis n ganglionitis * n ganglionitis (-ìtis) gang-rape n violation in banda gangrene n gangrena * v gangrenar gangrenous adj gangrenose gangster n gangster * n gangster A] gang-up v alliar se * ~ -up v alliar se (contra) gang-way (corridor) n passage * ~ -way (structure) n passerella gaol (jail) n carcere gaoler (jailer) n carcerero gap (opening) n apertura * (opening) n brecha * n lacuna * n vacuo gape v esser multo aperte * v hiar * ~ , yawn, stand open v hiar gaping adj aperte garage n garage * n garage F] garagekeeper, garageman n garagista * ~ , garageman n garagista (-jis-) garageman, garagekeeper n garagista * ~ , garagekeeper n garagista (-jis-) garbage n immunditias garble (falsify) v falsificar * (text) v alterar * (text) v mutilar garden balsam, balsamine Bot n balsamina * n horto * n jardin * ~ party n garden-party * ~ party n garden-party A] * ~ rake n rastrello * ~ rake n rastro * v facer le jardinage * v jardinar gardener n jardinero gardenia n gardenia gardening (art of) n jardinage * (art of) n jardinage (-aje) * (gardener's trade or business) n jardineria * (gardener's trade or business) n jardineria (-ìa) * n jardinage gargle v gargarisar garland n guirlanda * n guirlanda (gir-) * v guirlandar * ~ , festoon v guirlandar * ~ , festoon v guirlandar (gir-j) garlic n allio garment (outer) n veste * n vestimento * ~ , piece of clothing n vestimento garnet Mmeral n granaio garnetiferous adj granatifere garnish n guarnitura * v guarnir * ~ , trim, decorate v guarnir garnishing, trimming, decorating (action of) n guarnimento garniture n garnition * n guarnition * n guarnitura * ~ , trimming n garnition * ~ , trimming n guarnitura garrison n garnison * n garnison F] * n garnition * n guarnition * v placiar un garnition in * v placiar un garnition in (un urbe) * ~ , fort n presidio garrote (strangle with the garrote) v garrotar * ~ , garrotte (1. instrument used for garroting; 2. execution by means of the garrote) n garrote H] * ~ , garrotte (1. instrument used for garroting; 2. execution by means of the garrote) n garrote garrotte Amer n garrotte garrulity n garrulitate garrulous adj garrule garter n garrettiera gas (gascous substance) n gas * (gaseous substance) n gas * (gasoline) n gasolina * (pass ~) v flatular * ~ plant, fraxinella Bot n fraxinella * ~ producer n gasogeno * ~ producer n gasogeno (-ò-) * ~ station n station de gasolina * v asphyxiar * v asphyxiar (con gas) gas-burner n becco de gas gas-cooker n furno a gas gaseous adj gasose gas-fire n estufa a gas gash n grande incision * v facer un grande incision in gasification n gasification gasiform, in a gaseous state adj gasiforme gasify (make gascous) v gasificar gasket n obturator de junctura gas-mantle, channel, strait, handcuff n manica gasoline n gasolina * ~ , petrol n gasolina gasometer n gaso-metro * n gaso-metro (-ò-) gasp n sufflo compulsive * n sufflo compulsive (de choc) * v anhelar * ~ , pant v anhelar gasping, panting n anhelation gas-producing adj gasogene gasteropod, gastropod Zool n gastropodo * ~ , gastropod Zool n gastropodo (-òpodo) gastralgia Med n gastralgia * Med n gastralgia (-ìa) gastric adj gastric gastritis Med n gastritis * Med n gastritis (-ìtis) gastroenteric adj gastroenteric gastroenteritis Med n gastroenteritis * Med n gastroenteritis (-ìtis) gastronome, gastronomist n gastronomo * ~ , gastronomist n gastronomo (-trò-) gastronomic adj gastonomic * adj gastronome * adj gastronome (-trò) * adj gastronomic gastronomy n gastronomia * n gastronomia (-ìa) gastropod, gasteropod Zool n gastropodo * ~ , gasteropod Zool n gastropodo (-òpodo) gastropodous, gastropod adj gastropode * ~ , gastropod adj gastropode (-òpode) gastroscope Med n gastroscopio gastroscopy n gastroscopia * n gastroscopia (-ìa) gastrotomy Surg n gastrotomia * Surg n gastrotomia (-ìa) gastrula Embryol n gastrula gasworks n fabrica de gas gate n porta * ~ , door n porta gateau n torta * n torta (con crema) gatecrash v entrar sin invitation gatekeeper n portero gateway n porta * ~ , doorway n porta gather (1. to pick; 2. to infer) v colliger * (1. to pick; 2. to infer) v colliger -lig-/-lect-] * (accumulate, include) v accumular se * (crops, harvest) v recoltar * (meet) vi reunir se * (mentally from) v calmar se * (mentally from) v componer se * ~ harvest v recolliger * ~ harvest v recolliger -lig-/-lect-] * ~ herbs v herborisar * ~ in, harvest, reap v recoltar * vt colliger * ~ , assemble, troup v attruppar * ~ , pick v leger * ~ , pick v leger -leg-/-lect-] gathering n reunion * ~ , assembling (act of) n attruppamento * ~ , crowd n attruppamento gauche adj inhabile gaudy adj troppo colorose gauge n indicator * v estimar * v mesurar Gaul (inhabitant of Gaul) n gallo * (the land of the Gauls) n Gallia Gaulish (language) n gallico gaunt adj emaciate * adj magre gauntlet (run the ~) phr currer le guanto * (throw down the ~) phr jectar le guanto * n guanto gauss Elec n gauss gauze n gaza gay (bright, cheerful) adj gai * (homosexual) adj gay * (merry) adj gai * Amer adj homosexual * n homosexual * ~ , sprightly adj allegre gayness, sprightliness n allegressa gaze n reguardo fixe * v reguardar fixemente gaze-at v contemplar gazelle n gazella geyser n geyser * n geyser (géi-) gear (1. to put into gear; 2. Mech] (mesh) v ingranar * (apparatus) n mechanismo * (equipment) n equipamento * (equipment) n utensiles * (of car) n velocitate * (transmission) n ingranage * (transmission) n transmission * ~ , gearing n ingranage gearbox n cassa de velocitates gearing, gear n ingranage gear-lever n levator del cambio geese (wild) n anseres * Zool n ocas gehenna Bib n gehenna geisha (Japanese service girl) n geisha * n geisha * n geisha J] gelatin n gelatina gelatine n gelatina gelatinous adj gelatinose geld, castrate v castrar gelder, castrator n castrator gelding, castration n castration gem (precious stone, pearl) n gemma * n gemma * ~ , adorn with gems v gemmar geminate adj geminate * adj geminate (pp of geminar) * v geminar gemination n gemination geminative n geminative gemini n geminos gemma Bot n gemma gemmate, bud v gemmar gemmation, budding n gemmation gemmed, jeweled adj gemmate * ~ , jeweled adj gemmate (pp of gemmar) gemmiferous adj gemmifere gemmule Bot n gemmula gen- (as in genesis, genetic etc.) occurring in derivatives and compounds] v gen- * ~ - (as in genitive, progenitor etc.) occurring in derivatives and compounds] v gen- genal, chin adj genal gendarme n gendarme * n gendarme F] gender Gram n genere * n genere gene Biol/Gen n gene * n gene genea- (descent) occurring in compounds] n genea- genealogical adj genealogic genealogist n genealogista * n genealogo * n genealogo (-à-) genealogy (1. line of descent; 2. study of descent]) n genealogia (-ìa) * (1. line of descent; 2. study of descent]) n genealogia * n genealogia general (mil) n general * (universal) adj general * adj general * n general general-election n electiones general generalissimo n generalissmo * n generalissmo (-ìssmo) generality (1. generalness; 2. greatest part, majority; 3 . general statement) n generalitate generalizable adj generalisabile generalization (1. act of generalizing; 2. general inference) n generalisation * n generalisation generalize v generalisar generalizer n generalisator generally adv generalmente general-practitioner n medico general generalship (office or tenure of a general) n generalato generate (produce) v generar * v generar generation (1. act of generating; 2. as in three generations) n generation * n generation * ~ , begetting n genitura generative adj generative * adj genitive generator Mech/Elec n generator * n generator generic adj generic generosity (1. nobleness of mind; 2. liberality) n generositate * n generositate * ~ , liberality n largessa generous (1. noble; 2. liberal) adj generose * adj generose genesis (boor of ~) n libro de genesis * (origin) n genesis * n bib * n genese * n genese (gé-) * n genesis * n genesis (gé-) genetic (1. of genesis; 2. of genetics) adj genetic * (-s) n genetica * adj genetic genetics (the science of genetics) n genetica Geneva n Geneva * ~ , Genevan adj genevese Genevan n genevese * ~ , Geneva adj genevese genial adj affabile * adj cordial geniculate (bent abruptly at an angle) adj geniculate geniculation n geniculation genital adj genital genitals n organos genital genitival Gram adj genitival genitive Gram n genitivo * adj genitive * n genitivo * ~ , possessive Gram adj genitive genius (1. spirit) n genio * (man of ~) n genio * (tutelary) n genio * ~ , inborn skill, talent n ingenio Genoa n Genua genocide n genocidio genos Hist n genos * Hist n genos Gr] genotype n genotypo * n genotypo (-ò-) genouillère Armor n geniculiera genre Lit n genere genteel adj de bon tono, elegante * adj elegante, de bon tono gentian Bot n gentiana gentianaceous adj gentianacee gentile (heathen) adj pagan * (heathen) n pagano * (non-jew) n gentil * (non-jew) n goy * (non-jewish) adj gentil * (non-jewish) adj goy * Hist adj gentil * Hist n gentil gentiledom Hist n gentilitate gentilism Hist n gentilismo gentle (breeze) adj moderate * adj amabile * adj dulce * adj suave gentleman (as in a real gentleman) n gentilhomine * (as in a real gentleman) n gentleman * (as in a real gentleman) n gentleman A] * n gentilhomine * n senior gentleness n amabilitate * n mansuetude * n suavitate genuflect v genuflecter * v genuflecter flect-/-flex-] genuflection, genuflexion n genuflexion genuflexion, genuflection n genuflexion genuine (1. purebred; 2. real, authentic) adj genuin * (of person) adj sincer * (real) adj authentic * (real) adj genuin genuineness n genuinitate genus n genere geo- (earth) occurring in compounds] n ge- geocentric (pertaining to or measured from the earth's center) adj geocentric geode Geol n geode geodesy n geodesia * n geodesia (-ìa) geodetic adj geodesic * adj geodetic geogenic adj geogenic geogeny n geogenia * n geogenia (-ìa) geognost (one versed in geognosy) n geognosta geognostic adj geognostic geognosy n geognosia * n geognosia (-ìa) geogonic adj geogonic geogony n geogonia * n geogonia (-ìa) geographer n geographo * n geographo (-ò-) geographic adj geographic geographical adj geographic geographically adv geographicamente geography n geographia * n geographia (-ìa) geological adj geologic geologically adv geologicamente geologist n geologista * n geologo * n geologo (-òlogo) geology (1. science of geology; 2. geological features of a given area) n geologia * (1. science of geology; 2. geological features of a given area) n geologia (-ìa) * n geologia geomancer, geomant n geomante geomancy n geomantia * n geomantia (-ìa) geomant, geomancer n geomante geomantic adj geomantic geometer, geometrician n geometra * ~ , geometrician n geometra (-ò-) geometric, geometrical adj geometric geometrical adj geometric * ~ , geometric adj geometric geometrically adv geometricamente geometrician, geometer n geometra * ~ , geometer n geometra (-ò-) geometry n geometria * n geometria (-ìa) geophysical adj geophysic geophysics n geophysica geopolitics n geopolitica georama v georama Georgia Geog n Georgia Georgian (1. pertaining to George; 2. pertaining to georgia) adj georgian geotropic Biol adj geotropic geotropism Biol n geotropismo geranium n geranio geriatrics n geriatria germ (bug) n microbio * (of disease) n germine pathogenic * (reproductive element) n germine * n germine German (1. German language; 2. native of Germany) n germano * adj german * adj german * n germano * ~ silver, argentan n argentano germanic adj germanic * adj germanic Germanics n germanistica Germanism n germanismo Germanist (scholar in Germanics) n germanista * ~ , Germanistic adj germanistic Germanistic, Germanist adj germanistic germanium Chem n germanium * Chem n germanium (-mà-) Germanize (make German) v germanisar german-measles n roseola Germanophile adj germanophile * n germanophilo * n germanophilo (-ò-) Germany Geog n Germania * n Germania germicidal adj germicidal germicide (substance that kills germs) n germicida * n germicida germinate v germinar germination n germination germinative adj germinative geront-, geronto- (old man) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n geront- gerontocracy n gerontocratia * n gerontocratia (-ìa) gerund Gram n gerundio * n gerundio gerundive Gram n gerundivo * ~ , gerundial Gram adj gerundive Gestapo (secret state police in Nazi Germany) n Gestapo * (secret state police in Nazi Germany) n Gestapo G] gestation n gestation gestatory adj gestatori gesticulate v gesticular gesticulation n gesticulation * ~ , use of gestures n mimica gesticulator n gesticulator gesture n gesto * v exprimer se per gestos * v gesticular get (- going) interj vade via! * (- it, understand) v comprehender * (a disease) v contraher * (a disease) v suffrer de * (acquire) v prender * (acquire) v procurar * (become) vi devenir * (become) vi facer se * (have got to) v deber * (make) v facer * (persuade) v persuader * (reach) v arrivar a * (receive) vt ganiar * (receive) vt obtener * ~ a word in phr inserer un parola * ~ along with v intender se * ~ away, escape v evader * ~ away, escape v evader -vad-/-vas-] get-about v displaciarse get-across v transversar get-along (be better) v incontrar se melior * ~ -along (make it) v arrangiar se * ~ -along (progress) v facer progresso get-around v ambular getaway, escape n evasion get-back (recover) v recuperar * ~ -back (return) v retornar get-behind v ir retro * ~ -behind v vader retro get-better v recuperar se * ~ -better v refacer se * ~ -better v restablir se get-by v arrangiar se get-divorced v divorciar se get-down (descend) v descender * ~ -down (move to the beat) v dansar al rhythmo get-drunk v inebriar se get-engaged v fidantiar se get-for-oneself v procurar se Gethsemane n Gethsemani * n Gethsemani (-sé-) get-in (a car, bus) v montar se * ~ -in (inside) v entrar get-in-bed phr/v ir al lecto * ~ -in-bed v mitter se in lecto get-in-the-sack-with v compartir le lecto con get-in-touch v mitter se in contacto get-lost v perder se get-married v maritar se get-off (down) v descender de * ~ -off (satisfy oneself) v contentar se * ~ -off (satisfy oneself) v satisfacer se get-on (board) v montar * ~ -on (fare) v succeder get-out (leave) v partir * ~ -out (portion) v obtener * ~ -out (portion) v reciper un portion get-over v superar get-ready v preparar se get-rid-of v eliminar get-stuck v bloccar se get-the-better-of v superar * ~ -the-better-of v vincer get-the-boot v esser dimittite get-the-sack v esser dimittite get-through (by) v penetrar * ~ -through (reach, arrive) v acceder * ~ -through (reach, arrive) v attinger get-up (rise) v levar se get-wet v esser molliate geyser n geyser Ghana Geog n Ghana ghastly adj horribile gherkin n cornichon * n cornichon F] ghetto n ghetto * n ghetto (gét-) Ghibelline Hist adj ghibellin * Hist adj ghibellin (gi-) ghost (holy spirit, holy ~) n spirito sancte * n phantasma * n spectro * ~ , specter n spectro giant adj gigante * n gigante gibberish, jargon, galimatias n galimatias * ~ , jargon, galimatias n galimatias (-ìas) gibbosity, gibbousness n gibbositate gibbous, hunched, humped adj gibbose gibbousness, gibbosity n gibbositate Gibraltar Geog n Gibraltar giddiness n vertigine * ~ , vertigo, dizziness n vertigine giddy n vertiginose Gideon n Gedeon gift (1. present; 2. natural ability) n dono * n dono gifted adj talentose gigabit n gigabit * n mille megabits gigabyte n gigabyte * n mille megabytes gigantic adj gigantesc * adj gigantic gigantomachy n gigantomachia * n gigantomachia (-ìa) giggle v rider stupidemente gild (make of gold) v aurar * v aurar gill (fish -s) n branchia * ~ , branchia Zool n branchia gillyflower, clove pink n caryophyllo * ~ , clove pink n caryophyllo (-riò-) * ~ , stock n matthiola gilt adj aurate * adj dorate * n doratura gimlet (cross handled boring tool) n guimbelet gimmick n artificio * n stratagema * n trucco gin (alcoholic beverage flavored with juniper berries) n gin * (alcoholic beverage flavored with juniper berries) n gin A] * (drink) n gin * (trap) n trappa ginger adj rosse * n gingibre * n gingibre (jinjìbre) gingerbread n pan de gingibre gingerly adv delicatemente ginger-up v animar * ~ -up v stimular gingival adj gingival gingivitis n gingivitis * n gingivitis (-ìtis) ginseng n ginseng * n ginseng (jìnséng) gipsy adj tsigan * n tsigano giraffe n girafa * n girafa (jiràfa) * n giraffa girasol, girasole Mineral n girasol girasole, girasol Mineral n girasol gird on v cinger * ~ on v cinger cing-/cinct-] * ~ up v succinger * ~ up v succinger -cing-/-cinct-] * v cincturar * v cinger * ~ , girdle v cinger * ~ , girdle v cinger cing-/cinct-] girded adj cingite girder n trave * n trave (de aciero) girdle n cinctura * v cinger * ~ , belt v cincturar * ~ , corset n corset * ~ , corset n corset F] * ~ , gird v cinger * ~ , gird v cinger cing-/cinct-] girl (young) n pupa * n puella * n puera * n puera (pùera) * n pupa Giro Commer n giro * Commer n giro I] girt, girth, cinch up v cingular girth, cinch up, girt v cingular * ~ , cingle, cinch (saddle) n cingula git interj vade via! * ~ interj vade! give (donate) vt donar * ~ a circumstantial or detailed account of v circumstantiar * ~ a gratuity to v gratificar * ~ a kiss to, kiss v oscular * ~ a patent to v patentar * ~ a roseate tint to, rose v rosar * ~ a shower, a shower bath v duchar * ~ a shower, a shower bath v duchar (-sh-) * ~ a spindle shape to, spindle (as in to spindle a column) v affusar * ~ a treelike appearance to, arborize v arborisar * ~ an advantage to v avantagiar * ~ an advantage to v avantagiar (-ajar) * ~ attention to, attend to v attender * ~ attention to, attend to v attender -tend-/-tent-] * ~ back, return v render * ~ birth to, bear v parer * ~ birth to, bear v parer par-/part-] * ~ birth to, bear, adopt (a child, a litter, etc) v filiar * ~ brilliance to, cause to be brilliant v brillantar * ~ cadence or rhythm to v cadentiar * ~ fresh life to, recreate v recrear * ~ luster to, polish v lustrar * ~ notice, advise v advertir * ~ one goose flesh, make one's hair stand on end v horripilar * ~ or administer medicine to v medicinar * ~ or proclaim amnesty, amnesty (to) v amnestiar * ~ refuge v refugiar * ~ renown to, celebrate v renominar * ~ the alarm to, alarm v allertar * ~ the breast to, suckle n atettar * ~ the lie to v dismentir * v dar * vi ceder * vt dar * ~ , donate v donar * ~ , present v munerar * ~ , teach (a class, course) v regentar give-away (betray) v revelar * ~ -away (betray) v trair * ~ -away (distribute) v distribuer * ~ -away (distribute) v facer dono de give-back v restituer give-forth v divulgar give-in v ceder * ~ -in v render se give-off v emitter give-out (exhausted) v esser exhauste * ~ -out (exhausted) v restar rendite * ~ -out (hand out) v distribuer * ~ -out (hand out) v repartir * ~ -out (release news) v proclamar giver n dator give-thanks v render gratias give-up (abandon) v abandonar * ~ -up (cease) v desister de * ~ -up (hand over) vt render * ~ -up (part with) v relinquer * ~ -up (renounce) v renunciar * ~ -up (surrender) vi ceder giving birth, bearing n filiation * ~ offence adj scandalose * ~ pain, distressing adj afflictive * ~ the argument of, expository Lit adj argumentative glacé (1. having lustre; 2. coated with icing) adj glacé * (1. having lustre; 2. coated with icing) adj glacé F] glacial (1. as in glacial phenomena; 2. icy, ice-cold) n glacial glaciate, freeze, ice v glaciar glacier n glaciero glacis Fortif n glacis * Fortif n glacis F] glad adj contente * adj felice gladiator n gladiator gladiatorial adj gladiatori * ~ combat n gladiatura gladiola, gladiolus n gladiolo * ~ , gladiolus n gladiolo (-ì-) gladiolus, gladiola n gladiolo * ~ , gladiola n gladiolo (-ì-) gladly adv de bon voluntate glamor, prestige n prestigio glamorize v render attractive glamorous adj attractive * adj incantator glamour n fascino * n incantamento glance at, eye v ocular * n reguardo * ~ , look n reguardo glance-at v ocular gland Physiol n aden * Physiol n aden Gr] * n aden * n glandula glandiferous, bearing acorns adj glandifere glandiform, acorn-shaped adj glandiforme glandular adj glandular glandulous adj glandulose * ~ , adenose adj adenose glare (gesture) n reguardo feroce * (of light) n fulgor * (of light) n lumine cecante * v jectar un reguardo menaciante glass (1. as in made of glass; 2. drinking glass) n vitro * (for drinking) n bicario * (for drinking) n vitro * (substance) n vitro * ~ window (stained ~) n vitriera * ~ works n crystalleria * ~ works n crystalleria (-ìa) glasses n berillos * n oculares glassmaker n crystallero glassware store n crystalleria * ~ store n crystalleria (-ìa) glassy adj vitree glaucoma Pathol n glaucoma glaze (as in to glaze earthenware) v smaltar * v vitrar * ~ , furnish with glass v vitrar * ~ , gloss, satin v satinar glazier n vitrero gleam v scintillar glean v facer spicilegio gleaning n spicilegio glee n allegressa glib adj volubile glide (slide) v glissar * Aeronaut v planar * n glissamento * v aeron * ~ , wriggle v serper glider Aeronaut n planator * n planator glimmer n luce debile glimpse (catch a- of) v intervider * (catch a- of) v vider pro un instante * n breve vision glint n reflexion * n scintillation * v scintillar glisten v brillar glitter n scintillation * v relucer * ~ , scintillate, sparkle v scintillar * ~ , shine v relucer gloat v contemplar con satisfaction global adj global * ~ , world-wide adj global globally adv globalmente globe (1. sphere, ball; 2. earth; 3. celestial or terrestial globe; 4. globe of a lamp) n globo * (map) n globo * (map) n globo (terrestre) * (sphere) n globo * (sphere) n sphera * ~ , ball n bolla globe-shaped, globose, spherical adj globose globetrotter n globe-trotter * n globe-trotter A] globoid n globoide globose, spherical, globe-shaped adj globose globosity, sphericity n globositate globular (1. composed of globules; 2. spherical) adj globulose * ~ , spherical adj globular globule n globulo glomerule Bot n glomerulo * ~ , glomerulus Anat n glomerulo glomerulus, glomerule Anat n glomerulo gloom (darkness) n obscuritate * (of mind) n depression * (of mind) n tristessa gloomy adj lugubre * adj triste Gloria (as in the Gloria Patri) R.C.Ch] n gloria glorification n glorification glorifier n glorificator glorify v glorificar glorious adj gloriose glory (1. praise, fame, splendor; 2. Relig. Art] (as in Christ in glory) n gloria * n gloria gloss (explain by glosses) v glossar * (explain) v interpretar * (explanation, rendering) n glossa * (glaze) v satinar * (note) n glossa * (sheen) n lustro * (sheen) n politura * ~ , luster n politura * ~ , satin, glaze v satinar glossary n glossario glossator, writer of glosses n glossator glossing, lustering (act of) n lustrage * ~ , lustering (act of) n lustrage (-aje) glossitis Pathol n glossitis * Pathol n glossitis (-ìtis) glossotomy, excision of the tongue Med n glossotomia * ~ , excision of the tongue Med n glossotomia (-ìa) glossy adj lustrose glottal, glottic adj glottic glottic, glottal adj glottic glottis Anat/Zool n glotta glove n guanto * ~ shop n guanteria * ~ shop n guanteria (-ìa) * v guantar glovemaker, glover n guantero glover, glovemaker n guantero glow n brillantia * ~ or gleam red v rutilar * v caler * v incandescer glower v jectar un reguardo menaciante glowworm n lampyride * n lampyride (-pì-) gluc- (sweet) occurring in derivatives] adj gluc- glucate Chem n glucato glucic Chem adj glucic glucina Chcm n glucina glucinum Chem n glucinum * Chem n glucinum (-ìn-) glucose n glucosa * ~ , glycose Chem n glucosa glucoside n glucosido glue n colla * n glutine * ~ one's eyes to, fix one's eyes upon v adocular * ~ together, conglutinate v conglutinar * v collar * v glutinar * ~ , paste n colla * ~ , paste v collar gluey, sticky adj collose glum adj melancholic * adj triste glumaceous adj glumacee glume, husk Bot n gluma glumose, glumous adj glumose glumous, glumose adj glumose glut n superabundantia gluten n glutine glutinous, sticky adj glutinose glutinousness, stickiness n glutinositate glutton (1. gormandizer; 2. Zool] (wolverine) n glutton * n glutton gluttonize, gormandize v gluttonisar gluttonous adj glutte gluttony n gluttonia * n gluttonia (-ìa) glyccrite Chem n glycerito glyceral Chem n glyceral glycerate Chem n glycerato glyceric Chem adj glyceric glyceride Chem n glycerido glycerin Chem n glycerina glycerine n glycerina glycerol Chem n glycerol glycerophosphate Chcm n glycerophosphato glycerophosphoric Chem adj glycerophosphoric glyceryl Chem n glyceryl glycic Chem adj glycic glycide Chem n glycido glycidic Chem adj glycidic glycin Chem n glycina glycocoll Chem n glycocolla glycogen Biochem n glycogeno * Biochem n glycogeno (-ò-) glycogenic, glycogenous Biochem adj glycogenic glycogenous, glycogenic Biochem adj glycogene glycol Chcm n glycol glycose, glucose Chem n glucosa glycy-, glyc-, glyco- (sweet) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj glycy- glycyrrhiza, licorice (1. Bot]; 2. Pharm]) n liquiritia * ~ , licorice n glycyrrhiza glycyrrhizin n glycyrrhizina glyph- (carving) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n glyph- gnarled adj nodose * ~ , knotty adj nodose gnash v facer strider * v facer strider (le dentes) gnat n culice * n culice (cù-) * n mosquito gnatlike, gnat-shaped, mosquito-like adj culiciforme gnat-shaped, mosquito-like, gnatlike adj culiciforme gnaw v roder * v roder rod-/ros-] gneiss n gneis * n gneis G] gnome (aphorism) n gnoma * (goblin) n gnomo * ~ , aphorism n gnoma gnomic, aphoristic adj gnomic gnomologic adj gnomologic gnomologist n gnomologista gnomology n gnomologia * n gnomologia (-ìa) gnomon (1. index rod on sundial; 2. Geom]) n gnomone gnomonic adj gnomonic gnomonics (the art of constructing sundials) n gnomonica gnosis Metaph n gnosis Gnostic adj gnostic * adj gnostic * n gnostico Gnosticism n gnosticismo gnu n gnu go (become) v devenir * (depart) v partir * (move) v ir * (move) v vader * (turn) n tentativa * (turn) n torno * (vim) n vigor * (work) v functionar * ~ across, go through v transir * ~ and come, pass to and fro v commear * ~ beyond v ultrapassar * ~ deeply into v profundar * ~ deeply into, fathom, investigate v approfundar * ~ forward, progress v progreder * ~ forward, progress v progreder -gred-/-gress-] * ~ into liquidation, to be liquidated v liquidar * ~ mad, develop rabies v rabiar * ~ on a pilgrimage v pelegrinar * ~ on foot phr ir a pede * ~ on vehicle (ride) phr montar * ~ or come out again v resortir * ~ or come out v exir * ~ or come out v sortir * ~ or move back, backward, down v regreder * ~ or move back, backward, down v regreder -gred-/-gress-] * ~ or move back, backward, down v regressar * ~ round after, solicit v ambir * ~ round, encompass v circumferer * ~ round, surround (something) v ambir * ~ through, examine, check (documents, books) v compulsar * ~ through, go across v transir * ~ to bed v ir al lecto * v ir * v vader * v vader vad-/-vas-] * v /interj vade! * ~ , pass v mear * ~ , walk round, to circuit v circuir * ~ , walk round, to circuit v circuir (-ìr) go-about v avantiar * ~ -about v facer progressos * ~ -about v occupar se de goad n stimulo * v stimular goading (action of) n stimulation go-ahead n permission goal (aim) n scopo * (sport) n goal * ~ goal-keeper ¬A Sports] n goal * ~ goal-keeper ¬A Sports] n goal A] goal-keeper n goal-keeper goalpost n palo goat (male, billy) n capro * Fem n capra * n capra goatherd n caprero goat-like, caprine adj caprin go-away (leave) interj vade via! * ~ -away (leave) interj vade! * ~ -away v partir go-back (date from) v remontar a * ~ -back v retornar gobble v devorar goblet n calice * ~ , beaker, tumbler n bicario * ~ , cup n cuppa goblin n gnomo * n spirito maligne god n bib * n deo godchild n filiolo * ~ -child n filiolo goddaughter n filiola goddess n dea godfather (spiritual kinsman by the sacrament of baptism) n compatre * n patrino * ~ -father n patrino god-forsaken adj deserte * ~ -forsaken adj triste godless adj athee godly (godlike, divine) adj divin * adj devote * adj pie godmother (spiritual kinswoman by the sacrament of baptism) n commatre * n matrina go-down (descend) v descender * ~ -down (founder) v affundar se godparent (female) n matrina * (male) n patrino godsend n fortuna inexpectate godson n filiolo goggles n berillos protective go-in v entrar going (departure) n partita * (sport) n stato del pista * ~ round, circuition n circuition go-into v entrar gold (golden) adj de auro * (ore) n auro * ~ filling (making of a) Dent] n aurification * n auro gold-bearing, auriferous adj aurifere golden (in colour) adj aurate * (in colour) adj auree * (made of gold) adj de auro * adj auree * ~ red, rutilant adj rutile * ~ yellow adj flave goldfish n pisce aurate goldmine n mina de auro goldsmith n aurifice * n aurifice (-rì-) golf (- club) n club de golf * (stick) n massa de golf * n golf * n golf A] golfball n balla de golf golfcourse n percurso de golf golfer n jocator de golf Gomorrah, Gomorrha n Gomorrha gondola n gondola * n gondola (gòn-) I] gondolier n gondolero gong n gong Gongorism, cultism n cultismo gonio-, gon- (angle) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n goni- goniometer n goniometro * n goniometro (-ò-) goniometric adj goniometric goniometry n goniometria * n goniometria (-ìa) gono-, gon- (generation, offspring, semen) occurring in compounds] n gono- gonorrhea Pathol n gonorrhea * Pathol n gonorrhea (-éa) -gony (generation, origin) occurring in compounds] n -gonia * ~ -gony (generation, origin) occurring in compounds] n -gonia (-ìa) good (as in the good and the beautiful) n bono * (for ~) adv pro sempre * (it is no ~) phr es inutile * (that which is good) n ben * adj bon * ~ fellow, good-natured man n bonhomo * ~ fortune, prosperity n felicitate * ~ nature, good-heartedness n bonhomia * ~ nature, good-heartedness n bonhomia (-ìa) * ~ will, benevolence n benevolentia * ~ will, favor n favor * ~ wishes, congratulation n gratulation good-afternoon phr Greet] good-bye (goodby) phr adeo * ~ -bye (see you later) phr a revider nos * ~ -bye phr Greet] good-day phr bon die good-evening phr bon vespere good-for-nothing adj inutile good-friday n venerdi sancte good-heartedness, good nature n bonhomia * ~ -heartedness, good nature n bonhomia (-ìa) good-humoured adj de bon humor good-intentions n bon intentiones good-job interj ben facite * ~ -job interj bon travalio good-looking adj belle * ~ -looking adj de belle aspecto good-morning phr Greet] good-natured adj affabile * ~ -natured adj de tono amical * ~ -natured man, good fellow n bonhomo goodness n bonitate good-night phr bon nocte goods n mercantias * n merce goods-train n traino de mercantias * ~ -train n traino de merces good-tempered adj de bon humor good-will n bon voler go-off (depart) v partir * ~ -off (explode) v exploder * ~ -off (tantrum) v exploder de ira go-on v continuar * ~ -on v proceder goose (as in goose liver) adj anserin * (wild) n ansere * Zool n oca * ~ flesh, horripilation n horripilation * n ansere * n ansere (àn-) * n oca gooseberry n grossula * ~ -berry n grossula * ~ , grossular adj grossular go-out (fire) v extinguer se * ~ -out (leave) v exir * ~ -out (leave) v sortir gopher, spermophile n spermophilo * ~ , spermophile n spermophilo (-mò-) gore n sanguine * v cornar gorge n gorga * n ravina * v plenar (se) con nutrimento * v plenar con nutrimento * ~ , throat, gullet n gorga gorgeous adj magnific * adj splendide gorilla n gorilla gormandize, gluttonize v gluttonisar gory adj sanguinose gospel n evangelio gossip (gossiping woman) n commatre * (ing) n commatrage * (ing) n commatrage (-aje) * (person) n commatre * (talk) n commatrage * v commatrar Goth n gotho Gothic (1. Gothic language; 2. Arch/Art]; 3. Typog] (black letter) n gothico * (1. pertaining to the Goths; 2. Arch/Art]; 3. Typog] (blackletter) adj gothic * adj gothic go-to-hell (insult) phr mori te! * ~ -to-hell (insult) phr vade te al inferno! gouge n gubia * v cavar * v cavar (con le gubia) goulash n gulash * n gulash (gù-) go-up v montar gourmand, epicure n gourmand * ~ , epicure n gourmand F] gourmet n gastronomo * n gourmet * ~ , connoisseur (in food and drink) n gourmet * ~ , connoisseur (in food and drink) n gourmet F] gouty adj guttose govermental adj governamental govern (1. to direct, control; 2. Gram]) v reger * (1. to direct, control; 2. Gram]) v reger reg-/rect-;-rig-/-rect-] * (rule, direct, control) v governar * v governar * ~ , rule over v imperar governable adj governabile governess n governante government (1. rule, direction, control; 2. body of persons governing a State) n governamento * n governamento governmental adj governamental governor n governator go-without (make do and ~) v arrangiar se con e contentarse sin * ~ -without vt contentar se sin gown (academic) n toga * (woman's) n roba * ~ , habit n cotta * ~ , robe (of office) n toga grab v sasir Gracchus Hist n Graccho grace (1. gracefulness; 2. graciousness; 3. mercy, clemency) n gratia * (your ~) n vostre excellentia * n gratia * v gratiar * ~ , mercy, clemency n mercede graceful adj gratiose gracious adj gratiose graciousness n gratiositate -grad (town, city) occurring in compounds] n -grad * ~ -grad (town, city) occurring in compounds] n -grad R] gradation (gradual change) n gradation grade (mark) n nota * n grado * ~ off, grade (color) Art] v degradar * v classificar * v graduar * ~ , grade off (color) Art] v degradar * ~ , mark School n nota grader, graduator n graduator gradient Meteorol/Physiol n gradiente * adj gradiente gradual adj gradual gradually adv gradualmente * ~ , by degrees, little by little, a little at a time adv paulatim (-là-) * ~ , by degrees, little by little, a little at a time adv paulatim gradualness n gradualitate graduate (1. one who has received an academic or professional degree; 2. graduated measuring cup, tube) n graduato * (1. to mark with degrees for measuring; 2. to grade, arrange in gradations; 3. to confer an academic or professional degree upon) v graduar * adj graduate * adj graduate (pp of graduar) * n graduato * v graduar se graduation (1. gradation, arrangement in degrees or gradations; 2. division into degrees; 3. action of conferring or receiving an academic or professional degree) n graduation * n graduation * ~ , shading off (of colors) n degradation graduator, grader n graduator Graeco-Roman, Greco-Roman adj grecoroman graffiti n graffiti graft (shoot used in grafting) Hort] n graffo * Hort v graffar * Hort v inocular * n inoculation * v inocular * v insertar grafter Hort n graffator grafting Hort n inoculation Grail n gral grain (1. as in a grain of sand; 2. Meas]) n grano * (crop) n cereales * (of sand, seed) n grano * ~ , corn (1. seed of cereal grasses; 2. as in grain market, corn exchange) n grano * ~ , vein v venar grainy, granular adj granose gram (-amme) n gramma * ~ -gram in derivatives and compounds n -gramma * ~ -gram in derivatives and compounds n -gramma -ma/-mat-] * n gramma grammar n grammatica grammarian n grammatico grammatical adj grammatic * adj grammatical grammatically adv grammaticamente gramme n gramma gramophone n grammophono * n grammophono (-ò-) granary n granario grand adj grandiose * adj imponente * adj magnific * ~ , imposing adj grandiose * ~ , stately adj pompose grand-child Fem n granfilia * ~ -child Masc n granfilio * n nepto * ~ , grandson n nepote grand-children n granfilios granddaughter n granfilia * ~ -daughter n granfilia * n nepta grandee Grande Britannia npr Great britain n grande grandeur n grandiositate * n magnificentia grandfather n avo * n granpatre * ~ -father n granpatre grandiloquence n grandiloquentia grandiloquent adj grandiloquente grandiose adj grandiose grandisonous, grandisonant adj grandisone grandmother n ava * n granmatre * ~ -mother n granmatre grand-parent Fem n granmatre * ~ -parent Masc n granpatre grand-parents n granpatres grand-piano (grand ~) n piano de cauda * ~ -piano n piano de cauda grandson n granfilio * ~ -son n granfilio * ~ , grandchild n nepote grandstand n tribuna * ~ -stand n tribuna * ~ -stand n tribuna (de honor) graniform adj graniforme granite n granito granitic adj granitic granitoid, granitoidal adj granitoide granivore n granivoro * n granivoro (-ì-) granivorous adj granivore grant (academic) n bursa * (academic) n stipendio * (land) n concession * (money) n subvention * (take for -ed) v presupponer * ~ a diploma to v diplomar * ~ a privilege, privilege v privilegiar * ~ letters patent to (someone) v brevetar * v accordar * v conceder * ~ , accord v accordar * ~ , concede v conceder * ~ , concede v conceder -ced-/-cess-] * ~ , concede v impartir * ~ , concession n concession grantable adj accordabile granular granular adj granular * ~ , grainy adj granose * ~ , granuliform adj granuliforme * ~ , granulose adj granulose granulater, granulator n granulator granulation n granulation granulator, granulater n granulator granule n granulo granuliferous adj granulifere granuliform, granular adj granuliforme granulite Mineral n granulite granulose, granular adj granulose grape mildew, mildew (vine) n mildew * ~ mildew, mildew (vine) n mildew A] * n uva grapefruit (1. fruit of the grapefruit tree; 2. grapefruit tree) n pompelmus (-mùs) * (1. fruit of the grapefruit tree; 2. grapefruit tree) n pompelmus * ~ -fruit n pompelmus grapes, bunch of grapes n uva grape-vine n bot * ~ -vine n Fig] * ~ , vine n vite -graph (1. as in epigraph; 2. as in seismograph) occurring in compounds] n -grapho * n graphico graphic (1. pertaining to writing, drawing; 2. pertaining to graphs) adj graphic * adj graphic * ~ arts n graphica graphite n graphite * ~ , black lead n plumbagine graphitic adj graphitic graphological adj graphologic graphologist n graphologo * n graphologo (-phò-) graphology (study of handwriting) n graphologia * (study of handwriting) n graphologia (-ìa) grapple v luctar grasp (a tool, weapon) v impugnar * (mentally) v apprender * (take hold) v caper * (take hold) v sasir * n prisa * ~ , hold (action of seizing, taking hold of, etc) n prisa * ~ , seize v caper * ~ , seize v caper cap-/capt-;-cip-/-cept-] * ~ , seize, clutch v impugnar grasping, mercenary adj mercantil grass n herba grasshopper (member of the family Acridiidae exclusive of locusts) Entom] n locusta * n saltator * ~ -hopper n saltator grassy, herbose adj herbose grate (1. grating; 2. frame of iron bars holding a fire) n grillia * (as in to grate cheese) v raspar * n grillia * v grattar grateful adj grate * ~ , thankful adj grate grater, rasp, scraper n raspator gratification n gratification gratify (a whim) v satisfacer * (content) v contentar * (content) v gratificar * v gratificar grating, lattice work n grilliage * ~ , lattice work n grilliage (-aje) * ~ , railings, lattice enclosure n cancello gratis (free of charge) adv gratis * ~ , free (of charge) adv gratis * ~ , free (of charge) adv gratis (qrà-) L] gratitude n gratitude gratuitous (1. gratis, free; 2. uncalled for, unwarranted) adj gratuite (-ù-) * (1. gratis, free; 2. uncalled for, unwarranted) adj gratuite gratuity n gratification * n pourboire gravamen, grievance n gravamine grave (1. solemn, important; 2. low-pitched, deep) adj grave * (serious) adj grave * (tomb) n fossa * (tomb) n sepulcro * (tomb) n sepultura * (tomb) n tumba * ~ , pit, cavity n fossa * ~ , tomb n tumba gravelliness, sandiness n arenositate gravelly, sandy adj arenose graven, carved, sculptured adj sculpte grave-stone n lapide sepulcral grave-yard n cemeterio * ~ , cemetery n cemeterio gravid (pregnant) adj gravide gravidity (pregnancy) n graviditate * ~ , pregnancy n graviditate gravitate Phys v gravitar * v gravitar gravitation Phys n gravitation * n gravitation gravity (1. Phys]; 2. seriousness, importance; 3. lowness of pitch) n gravitate * n gravitate gravure (art engraving) n gravura * (art engraving) n gravure * ~ , engraving (1. art of engraving; 2. print made from an engraved plate) n gravure F] * ~ , engraving (1. art of engraving; 2. print made from an engraved plate) n gravure gravy n sauce * n succo de carne * ~ , sauce n sauce * ~ , sauce n sauce F] gray (grey) n gris graze (of cattle) v pasturar * (touch) v rader * (wound) v excoriar * ~ , brush (against) v rader * ~ , brush (against) v rader rad-/ras-] * ~ , excoriate, bark v excoriar * ~ , pasture (1. to take or drive to pasture; 2. to browse) v pascer * ~ , pasture (1. to take or drive to pasture; 2. to browse) v pascer pasc-/past-] * ~ , pasture (browse) v pasturar grease n grassia * v grassiar * v ingrassar * ~ , fat n grassia * ~ , oil v olear grease-proof adj impermeabile al grassia greasy adj grasse * ~ , oily adj oleose great (1. big, large; 2. as in great man, great lord) adj grande * (a - deal) adj multo * (big) adj grande * (eminent) adj celebre * (eminent) adj magne * ~ expense n dispendio * v alue, preciousness n preciositate * ~ , eminent adj magne great-aunt n granamita * ~ -aunt n granamita (-nà-) Great-Britain Geog n Grande Britannia greatcoat, overcoat n paletot * ~ , overcoat n paletot F] greatest, highest, maximal adj maxime * ~ , highest, maximal adj maxime (màx-) great-grandfather n bisavo * ~ -grandfather n granpatre secunde great-grandmother n bisava * ~ -grandmother n granmatre secunde greatly adv multo great-nephew n grannepto greatness (1. size; 2. grandeur) n grandor * n grandor great-niece n grannepta great-uncle n granoncle Grecian, Greek adj grec Grecism, Hellenism (1. Grecian quality; 2. Greek idiom) n grecismo Grecize, Hellenize v grecisar Greck (1. Greek language; 2. inhabitant of Greece) n greco Greco-Roman, Graeco-Roman adj grecoroman Greece Geog n Grecia * n Grecia greed n avaritia * ~ , greediness, avidity n aviditate greediness, avidity, greed n aviditate greedy adj avar * adj avide * ~ , avid adj avide * ~ , avid adj avide (à-) greek adj grec * adj hellenic * ~ fret, key pattern, meander Art n greca * n greco * ~ , Grecian adj grec green (the color) n verde * adj verde * n verde * ~ , unripe adj crude green-belt phr zona verde greenery n verdura green-grocer n fructero * ~ -grocer n verdurero * ~ , fruiterer n fructero green-grocery n fructos e verdura green-house n conservatorio Green-land Geog n Grenlandia * n Groenlandia * ~ , Greenlandic groenlandese adj groenlandese green-lander n groenlandese Greenlandic groenlandese, Greenland adj groenlandese greens (green vegetables) n verdura * (political party) n le Verdes * Bot n verduras greet v salutar greeter, saluter n salutator greeting (salutation) n salute * ~ , salute n salute gregarious (tending to flock or herd together) adj gregari * adj gregari gremial Eccl n gremial Grenada Geog n Grenada grenade n granata * ~ , shell Mil n granata grenadier Mil n granatero * Mil n grenadier * Mil n grenadier F] grenadine (sirup of pomegranates) n grenadina grey (gray) n gris greyhound n leporario * ~ -hound n leporario grid Elec n grillia * n grillia gridiron, grill n grillia grief n dolor * ~ , sorrow n dolo grievance n gravamine * ~ , gravamen n gravamine grieve vi affliger se * vt affliger * vt penar grievous adj dolorose * adj grave griffin Mythol n grypho griffon vulture n grypho grill n grillia * v grilliar * v rostir * ~ , gridiron n grillia * ~ , roast, broil Cookery v rostir grille n grillia grilled food n grilliada grilling (action of) n grilliada * ~ , roasting, broiling Cookery n rostimento grillroom, rotisserie n rotisserie * ~ , rotisserie n rotisserie F] grim adj cruel * adj menaciante * adj sever * adj sinistre grimace n grimasse * v facer grimasses * v grimassar * ~ , make wry faces v grimassar * ~ , wry face n grimasse * ~ , wry face n grimasse F] grime n immunditia grimy adj immunde grin n surriso * v surrider * v surrider (monstrante le dentes) grind (as in to grind coffee) v moler * n labor monotone * vi functionar ruitosemente * vt moler grindstone n mola grip (bag) n sacco de viage * (handle) n impugnatura * (handle) n manico * (hold) n prisa * (of tyres) n adherentia * v impugnar * v sasir * v stringer gripe (affect with colic pains) v dar colica a * (complain) v querelar grippe Pathol n grippe * Pathol n grippe F] grisaille n grisalia grisette (French girl of the working class) n grisette * (French girl of the working class) n grisette F] gristle n cartilagine grit (an icy road) v sablar * (fig) n fortia de chararcter * (stony sand) n arena * (the teeth) v interfricar gritty adj arenose grizzly (bear) n grizzly * (bear) n grizzly A] * adj grizzly * adj urso gris groan n gemito * v gemer * ~ , whine n gemito * ~ , whine n gemito (gé-) groaning, sighing n gemimento grocer n speciero groceries (collectively) n specieria * (collectively) n specieria (-ìa) grocer's-shop n specieria grocery (store) n specieria * (store) n specieria (-ìa) * n specieria grog n grog * n grog A] groin n inguine groom (bridegroom) n sponso * (for horses) n groom * (manservant) n groom * (manservant) n groom A] * n staffero * v curar groove (channel) n cannellatura * (record) n sulco * v cannellar * ~ , channel n cannellatura * ~ , channel, flute v cannellar grooved, fluted adj cannellate * ~ , fluted adj cannellate (ppr of cannellar) grope v cercar tastante gross (12 dozen) n grossa * (bulk) n grosso * (coarse) adj grossier * (total) adj brute * (unit consisting of twelve dozen) n grossa * Commer adj brute grossular, gooseberry adj grossular grotesque adj grottesc * n grottesco grotto n grotta grouch n persona irritate grouchy adj irritate ground (background) n fundo * (basis) n fundamento * (land) n terra * (plot of) n terreno * (plot, terrain) n terreno * (soil, floor) n solo * v arenar * v arenar (se) * ~ , reason n occasion ground-floor n plano terren grounding, stranding n arenamento groundless adj sin fundamento grounds n sedimento ground-sheet n tela impermeabile grounds-man n guardiano del terreno ground-work n fundamento group n aggruppamento * n gruppamento * n gruppo * ~ or set of three n terno * ~ together, mass v massar * v aggruppar * v gruppar grouping (act of) n aggruppamento * (act of) n gruppamento grouse (bird) n tetrao * n plancto * n querela * v planger se * v querelar grove n arboreto * n boschetto * ~ of plane trees n plataneto grovel v humiliar se grow (become larger) v crescer * (become larger) v crescer cresc-/cret-] * (become larger) vi crescer * (become) vi devenir * (of plants, animals) v vegetar * ~ a beard v barbar * ~ again v recrescer * ~ dark (as in it is growing dark, evening is coming) v annoctar * ~ into a tree, arboresce Bot v arborescer * ~ inveterate v inveterar * ~ mute, grow silent v mutescer * ~ old v inveterar * ~ out or forth v excrescer * ~ pale, pale v palidir * ~ red, redden v erubescer * ~ red, redden v ruber * ~ red, redden v rubescer * ~ silent, grow mute v mutescer * ~ to seed, seed v granar * ~ up, to become adolescent v adolescer * vt cultivar growing, increasing adj crescente * ~ , increasing adj crescente (ppr of crescer) growl n grunnimento * v grunnir grown-up, adult adj adulte growth (action of growing) n crescentia * (increase) n crescimento * (process of growing) n crescimento * Med excrescentia grow-up v devenir adulte grub n larva grubby adj immunde grudge (bear a ~) v haber resentimento * (motivo de) n rancor * v dar in spirito rancorose gruelling adj exhauriente * adj penose * n proba exhauriente gruesome adj horribile * adj macabre * ~ , macabre adj macabre gruff adj aspere * adj de mal humor gruffness n tono aspere grumble n murmure * v murmurar * ~ , whisper, mutter, mumble v susurrar grumpy adj brusc * adj irritabile grunt n grunnimento * v grunnir * ~ , grunting (action of) n grunnimento grunter (one who or that which grunts) n grunnitor grunting, grunt (action of) n grunnimento Guadeloupe Geog n Guadelupe Guam Geog n Guam guano n guano guarantee (1. to guarantee the quality of; 2. to warrant) v garantir * n garantia * v garantir * ~ , guarantor n garante * ~ , guaranty, warranty n garantia * ~ , guaranty, warranty n garantia (-ìa) guarantor n garante * ~ , guarantee n garante guaranty, warranty, guarantee n garantia * ~ , warranty, guarantee n garantia (-ìa) guard (1. action of guarding; 2. one who guards; 3. group or body of guards; 4 . as in mudguard, guard of a sword) n guarda * (defend, protect) v guardar * (of industry) n protection * (of protection) n guarda * (of train) n chef de traino * (watchman) n guarda * v guardar * ~ , sentry, watch n faction * ~ , watchman n vigilator guarded adj circumspecte guardian (of a minor) Law] n curator * (of minor) n tutor * adj guardian * n guardiano * ~ , custodian n custode * ~ , guard n guardator * ~ , guard n guardiano * ~ , tutor Law n tutor * ~ , tutoress Law n tutrice guardian-angel n angelo guardian * ~ -angel n angelo tutelar guardianship Law n curatela * ~ , tutelage Law n tutela * ~ , tutorship Law n tutoria * ~ , tutorship Law n tutoria (-ìa) guard's-van n furgon s-van n furgon (de bagage) guarter (1. to cut into quarters; 2. to assign living quarters to) v quartierar Guatemala Geog n Guatemala Guelph Hist adj guelfe * Hist n guelfo guerrilla n guerrillero * ~ warfare n guerrilla * ~ warfare n guerrilla H] * ~ , partisan n guerrillero * ~ , partisan n guerrillero (-lyéro) guess (believe) v creder * (believe) v supponer * (conjecture) v conjecturar * (divine, find out) v divinar * n conjectura * ~ , divine v divinar guess-work n conjectura guest (at a hotel, boardinghouse) n hospite * (at a hotel, boardinghouse) n hospite (hòs-) * (at hotel) n hospite * (invited person) n invitato * (invited) n convitato * (invited) n invitato guest-house n parve hotel * ~ -house n pension guest-room n camera pro hospites guidance n direction * n guida guide (1. one who guides; 2. guidebook; 3. instrument or part of an instrument, a machine, that controls a movement) n guida * (book) n guida * (person) n guida * v guidar * ~ , conduct, lead v menar guide-book n guida * ~ -book n manual guide-dog n can guida guide-lines n lineas de guida guild n corporation * n union de mestiero * ~ , corporation n corporation guillotine n guillotina * n guillotina (gi-) * v guillotinar * v guillotinar (gi-) guillotining (act of) n guillotinamento * (act of) n guillotinamento (gi-) guilt n culpa * ~ , culpability n culpabilitate guiltless adj innocent guilty adj culpabile * ~ of extortion adj concussionari guinea (coin) n guinea * Geog n Guinea * ~ fowl, guinea hen, pintado n pintada * ~ fowl, guinea hen, pintado n pintada P] * ~ hen, pintado, guinea fowl n pintada * ~ hen, pintado, guinea fowl n pintada P] * n Guinea * n Guinea (ginéa) Guinea-Bissau Geog n Guinea Bissau guinea-pig n porco de india guitar n gitarra * n guitarra * n guitarra (gi-) guitarist n gitarrista * n guitarrista * n guitarrista (gi-) gulf (fig) n abysmo * n golfo * ~ Stream n gulf stream * ~ Stream n gulf stream A] * ~ , bay n golfo gull n laro * ~ , mew, seagull Ornith n laro gullet n esophago * n gorga * n gurgite * ~ , gorge, throat n gorga * ~ , throat n gurgite * ~ , throat n gurgite (gùr-) * ~ , throat n gutture gulp down, swallow v inglutir * n grande buccata * n inglutimento * v inglutir gulvanoplastics n galvanoplastica gum (substance) n gumma * (treat, smear, with gum) v gummar * (treat, smear, with gum) v ingummar * Anat n gingiva * Bot n gumma * ~ ammoniac, ammoniac n ammoniaco * v ingummar gummiferous adj gummifere gummosity n gummositate gummous adj gummose gun (cannon) n cannon * (firearm) n arma de foco * (pistol) n pistola * (pistol) n revolver * (rifle) n fusil * ~ foundry n cannoneria * ~ foundry n cannoneria (-ìa) * ~ , cannon n cannon * ~ , rifle n fusil gunboat n cannonera gun-carriage n affuste guncotton n fulmicoton gun-fire n cannonadas * ~ -fire n foco de artilleria gun-man (armed robber) n robator armate * ~ -man (terrorist) n terrorista gunner Mil n serviente gun-powder n pulvere gun-running n contrabando de armas gurgle n gluglu * v facer gluglu * v glugluer * v gurguliar gurgling adj/pres. part facente gluglu * ~ adj/pres. part glugluente gush n effusion * v effunder gust n colpo de vento gustation, tasting n gustation gustative adj gustative gusto n enthusiasmo * n fervor gusty, windy adj ventose gut n intestino * v destruer le interior de * v eventrar gut-out v destruer le interior de guts (food) n tripas * (fortitude) n corage gutta Chem n gutta gutta-percha n guttapercha * ~ -percha n guttapercha (-sha) * ~ -percha n percha * ~ -percha n percha (-sh-) gutter (at eaves) n guttiera * (gutter at the eaves) n guttiera * (in street) n canaletto guttiferous Bot adj guttifere guttural adj guttural gutturalization n gutturalisation gutturalize v gutturalisar guy Amer n guy * n individuo * n individuo, typo * n typo, individuo * v parodiar, ridiculisar * v ridiculisar, parodiar Guyana Geog n Guyana guy-rope n corda de tenta guzzle v inglutir guzzler (gas ~) n inglutitor de combustibile * n inglutitor gymnasiarch Antiq n gymnasiarcha gymnasium (1. hall for gymnastic practice; 2. gymnasium) n gymnasio * n gymnasio gymnast n gymnasta gymnastic adj gymnastic * adj gymnic * ~ , gymnastical adj gymnastic gymnastical, gymnastic adj gymnastic gymnastics (sport) n gymnastica * n gymnastica gymnoblastic Zool adj gymnoblaste gymnosophist n gymnosophista gymnospermous Bot adj gymnosperme gymnosporous Bot adj gymnospore * Bot adj gymnospore (-nò-) gymnotus, electric eel Zool n gymnoto gyn-, gyno- (pistil, ovary) occurring in compounds] n gyn- gynaeceum and Rom. Antiq n gyneceo * and Rom. Antiq n gyneceo (-éo) gynander (member of the class Gynandria) Bot] n gynandro gynandrous adj gynandre gynecocracy n gynecocratia * n gynecocratia (-ìa) gynecocratic, gynecocratical adj gynecocratic gynecocratical, gynecocratic adj gynecocratic gynecologic adj gynecologic gynecologist (gynaec-) n gynecologo * n gynecologista * n gynecologo * n gynecologo (-cò-) gynecology (gynaec-) n gynecologia * n gynecologia * n gynecologia (-ìa) gynobase Bot n gynobase gynophore Bot n gynophoro * Bot n gynophoro (-nò-) gyp v fraudar gypseous, gypsum Mineral adj gypsose gypsiferous Mineral adj gypsifere gypsum (CaSO4-2H2O) n gypso * Mineral n gypso * ~ deposit n gypsiera * ~ deposit or pit n gypsiera * ~ pit n gypsiera * v ingypsar * ~ worker n gypsero * ~ worker, dealer n gypsero * ~ , gypseous Mineral adj gypsose Gypsy (language of the gypsies) n tsigano * (member of a gypsy tribe) n egyptiano * (member of a gypsy tribe) n egyptio * adj egyptian * adj egyptie * adj tsigan * n bohemo * n romanie * n tsigano gypsymoth n Porthetria dispar gyrate v gyrar * ~ , rotate v girar * ~ , whirl v tornear gyrating, gyratory adj giratori gyration n gyration * ~ , rotation n giration gyratory, gyrating adj giratori gyre v gyrar * v rotar gyrocompass n gyrocompasso gyrometer n gyrometro * n gyrometro (-rò-) gyroscope n gyroscopio gyroscopic adj gyroscopic gyrostat n gyrostato * n gyrostato (-rò-) gyrostatic adj gyrostatic gyrostatie adj gyrostatic gyrus (circle or turn) n gyro * Anat n gyro